Ouranos (Corvin Series)
Ouranos is the Primordial god of the sky and the former ruler of the world. Ouranos is the main antagonist of The Corvin Series. Ouranos plans to be fully revived so that he can destroy the world and recreate it in his own image. Background Ouranos was once the supreme ruler of the unvierse until he was overthrown by his son Kronos. After he was overthrown Ouranos soul or essence went into Tartarus so that he could regain his strength. During all that time he has been plotting his revival to take back the world. Because he is a protogenoi he can never truly die. Personality He has always been a cruel, evil person. He locked some of his children up just because he didn't like the way they look. It didn't bother him that it was hurting his wife Gaea because they were her children too. For failing to kill Silas and allowing the Olympian Towers to be destroyed he stole Triton's divine power as punishment which resulted in the formers eventual death. Physical Appearence In his original form he had the appearence of a middle age man with hair as white as the clouds and sky blue eyes. He had a white lightning bolt tattoo on his face that stretched to his chest, he also had a very muscular build. While using Quintus' body as a vessel he has his sky blue eyes. The Corvin Series Storm Bringer Though he wasn't mentioned or seen he was the one who ordered Oceanus to steal the Trident and try to destroy Florida. Tower Of The Gods He was mentioned by Mimas during the giants fight with Silas Corvin and later by Triton. Triton said that Ouranos promised him vengeance if he succeeds in his mission. They both addressed him as The Master. The Dark Storm Awakening When traveling to Tartarus to save Quintus Wayne, Silas Corvin and his friends are introduced to the pit where Ouranos' soul rest. The Makhai had chains connected to Triton that was stealing his divine power and giving it to Ouranos. After his sacrifice to save his friends Quintus was thrown into Ouranos' pit and his body was used to become his vessel. Quest For The Lost Scythe He appears after everyone regroups back to the ship. He uses Quintus' body as a temporary vessel until he regains all of his power. Silas confuses him with Quintus but than realizes that the eyes are different. He battles the demigod and easily overpowers them but since he is still new to this body he tires himself out. Before Juan Fuartez could deliver a kill blow to the gods mortal body he is saved by Silas because if he dies in that body than Quintus soul would be forced to go to the Underworld. Before leaving he warns them that things won't go the same as it did now and that Silas will regret spairing him. Abilities *'Aerokinesis': As the protogenoi of the sky his control over the air is absolute but limited for not being at full power and for being in a vessel. During his battle with Silas and his friends he was able to create multiple tornadoes with ease. *'Atmokinesis': As the protogenoi of the sky his control of the weather is absolute but limited for not being at full power. *'Skilled hand to hand combat specialist': He showed great physical fighting skills while fighting the demigods without any weapons. *'Immortality': As a protogenoi he can never truly die and thus will exist forever. *'Creation': He can create storm spirits and demons called Makhai. *'Resurrection': He is able to bring back the dead, as he was able to revive the giant Mimas. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Immortal Category:The Corvin Series Category:Males Category:Villian Category:Greek Deity